


[Podfic] Ghost Story

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hellgate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blasphemy, Dorks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Possession, Priests, Sound Effects, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, Tattoos, Version with full sound effects available, cursing, past jearmin, past suicidality, podficced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Jean Kirschtein, and I have a shit job. I'm basically a garbage man. And by 'garbage' I mean 'very angry dead people.' I guess it has its perks sometimes, though; I get to meet all kinds of interesting people.</p><p>--</p><p>The Podfic of avoidingavoidance's "Ghost Story"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inadequate Offerings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ghost Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478) by [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance). 



> I am so excited to be recording Ghost Story! I adore it so much and it's very different from what I usually podfic so it's quite a challenge~
> 
> Another experimental thing I'm doing with this fic is including ambiance, sound editing, and sound effects to make it a more immersive listening experience. But I understand that those things are distracting to some listeners so I will make available a version with all the bells and whistles and one with only the vocals so everyone can enjoy the podfic whichever way they would like to.
> 
> The links to individual chapters are posted on their respective pages, but there is also a link to them all on chapter 1's page along with a link to a full, consolidated audiobook.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel
> 
> Please enjoy!

(CHAPTER 1 SPECIFICS WILL BE BENEATH THE FULL PODFIC INFO)

 

* * *

 

 **This podfic is available mixed fully with sound effects** **for a more immersive listening experience!**

 

However, for those that would find sound effects distracting or disturbing, there is a version available including only vocals (save for a few effects here and there such as on phone calls and spirit/ghost voices)

 **WARNING:** The sound effects version contains sounds that might be potentially harmful or disturbing

This includes high pitched ringing, high pitched feedback-like sounds, rapid oscillations between right and left headphones, and violence/gore sound effects.

If you think any of these things might be harmful to you, you might want to opt for the version without effects.

* * *

 

 

**GHOST STORY**

by: [avoidingavoidance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/pseuds/avoidingavoidance)

read by: ZoeBug

 

 **FULL AUDIOBOOK FILES (mb4)** :

_(work well with iPods, can move by chapters, keeps your place when you move to other songs, nothing between chapters)_

GHOST STORY full audiobook with FULL SOUND EFFECTS: [mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dltba9af717wrnl/%5BPodfic%5D_Ghost_Story.m4b) | [ZIP file from audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022102.zip)

GHOST STORY full audiobook with VOCALS ONLY: [mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uiacsrzpfpz5oma/%5BPodfic%5D_Ghost_Story_\(No_Sound_Effects\).m4b) | [ZIP file from audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022101.zip)

 

**INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER FILES (mp3)**

( _12 separate chapter files; all have intros & outros)_

GHOST STORY **by chapter** with  FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

[1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ef7gma0v00cjv7d/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_1-Inadequate_Offerings.mp3) \- [2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rfphbwafsgr3pp6/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_2-If_You&#39;re_Lost.mp3) \- [3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fym6mcvpij6wz5m/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_3-Sinking.mp3) \- [4](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/74rqeo3qcr76h0v/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_4-Mad_World.mp3) \- [5](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zwye8763b68httk/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_5-The_Calm_Before_The_Storm.mp3) \- [6](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7vb19pih6a4kg76/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_6-Where_Soul_Meets_Body.mp3) \- [7](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8x5dgd3bbnw9h8x/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_7-Cross_My_Heart,_Hope_To_Die.mp3) \- [8](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s9urrew9zk596pr/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_8-Misattribution_of_Arousal.mp3) \- [9](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kngrr5c92r9am2j/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_9-Hymns_For_The_Damned.mp3) \- [10](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sx6m0e408freutn/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_10-I_Pray_To_You_My_Soul_To_Keep.mp3) \- [11](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jauflo9kl743757/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_11-The_Boy_With_The_Broken_Halo.mp3) \- [12](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wwo1pewdlnmb9lh/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_12-\(Epilogue\)_Welcome_Home.mp3)

  ZIP files from audiofic archive: [Chapters 1-6](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022114.zip) | [Chapters 6-12](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022115.zip)

GHOST STORY **by chapter** with  VOCALS ONLY:

[1](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4a8bg31l808uu3a/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_1.mp3) \- [2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jc7pa2hlyh8jlur/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_2.mp3) \- [3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j202isab72e2hz0/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_3.mp3) \- [4](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e16a5rjlj4uxb3d/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_4.mp3) \- [5](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qc82t9yhsc5y92h/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_5.mp3) \- [6](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9laa58hq6sclnc6/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_6.mp3) \- [7](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ddnypk37d6tcdk3/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_7.mp3) \- [8](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f0fsckpfgenlw5y/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_8.mp3) \- [9](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9hf4hum8jiiynyy/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_9.mp3) \- [10](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/smis6cr6dn312tm/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_10.mp3) \- [11](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ab2y565d13qnrp/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_11.mp3) \- [12](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g9jr5j5vp5u6w4j/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_12.mp3)

   ZIP files from audiofic archive: [Chapters 1-6](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022112.zip) | [Chapters 6-12](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015022113.zip)

 

You can also find links to **chapter blooper reels** on their respective pages.

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2266515)

 [Intro/Outro Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

And if you're also so inclined you can find me on tumblr at my podfic and fanfic blog  [zoe-bug.tumblr.com](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/)

(Or on my personal [xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/))

Thank you for listening, I hope you enjoy!!

 **P.S. This fic also has a sequel by the name of "[Here There Be Monsters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2532182/chapters/5628374)** "

I have been given permission to podfic it, however I most likely won't start on that project for a while.

In the meantime, if you enjoyed "Ghost Story" please go check the next part of the story.

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 1: INADEQUATE OFFERINGS**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Streaming/Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ef7gma0v00cjv7d/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+1-Inadequate+Offerings.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/UWr3frsbba/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_1-Inadeq.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Streaming/Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4a8bg31l808uu3a/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+1.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/RuqDSWl7ba/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_1.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 1 Length: 00:53:56_

_Chapter 1 Size: 71.2 MB_

| 

Chapter 1 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z10t4x75cgtq7zs/Chapter+1+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/_YAPP8fdce/Chapter_1_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(PSA because of the size of the file that first streaming link sounds a little grainy, but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)


	2. If You're Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust wanes and waxes, questions are discussed, asses are thoroughly kicked, and the past hurts a lot more than I remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back! Ah this is so much fun to do! I'm glad people have been enjoying the podfic so far! So many lovely compliments on my editing and my Jean voice (and character voices in general) and everything! Y'all are too sweet!
> 
> (But I still hope you get the song playing over the speakers in the store during that part of the chapter stuck in your heads. I am not above that.)
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambience, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

**CHAPTER 2: IF YOU'RE LOST**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rfphbwafsgr3pp6/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+2-If+You%27re+Lost.mp3#39;re_Lost.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rfphbwafsgr3pp6/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+2-If+You%27re+Lost.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/bMhQ1sKLba/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_2-If_You.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jc7pa2hlyh8jlur/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+2.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jc7pa2hlyh8jlur/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+2.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/sBa6msyBba/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_2.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 2 Length: 00:59:36_

_Chapter 2 Size: 81.9 MB  
_

| 

Chapter 2 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xac5ijfiymmqyjv/Chapter+2+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/eV4tPSUcba/Chapter_2_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2295543)

 

 

(PSA because of the size of the file that **first streaming link sounds a little grainy** , but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 

[Intro/Outro Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)
> 
> I will aim for chapter 3 by next weekend but don't hold me to that ok? These chapters are hella long and also the sound effect editing takes a while so I might not have it done by then. But I will be working on it, don't you fret :)


	3. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's making Marco nervous, and if it kills me, I'll find out what. Famous last words, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gettin real, kiddos! Buckle your seatbelts!  
> Hope you're all enjoying so far, I know I've been having a blast recording.
> 
> ***THERE IS A SOUND WARNING FOR THE SOUND EFFECTS VERSION - PLEASE CHECK BELOW FOR DETAILS***
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambience, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

**CHAPTER 3: SINKING**

 

**THERE IS A SOUND WARNING FOR THE SOUND EFFECTS VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER**

** **There are sound effects and editing that include high-pitched ringing and  rapid oscillation between right and left headphones. If you think this may be uncomfortable or harmful to you in anyway, you might want to opt for the vocals only version for this chapter. Please watch out for yourselves**.**

 

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fym6mcvpij6wz5m/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+3-Sinking.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fym6mcvpij6wz5m/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+3-Sinking.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/nM_VgEVzba/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_3-Sinkin.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j202isab72e2hz0/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+3.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j202isab72e2hz0/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+3.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/oGCYTlqZce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_3.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 3 Length: 00:46:53_

_Chapter 3 Size: 64.44 MB  
_

| 

Chapter 3 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3t88ikbb1bzc34e/Chapter+3+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/zt0GzTBoce/Chapter_3_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2323989)!

 

 

(PSA because of the size of the file that **first streaming link sounds a little grainy** , but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 

[Intro/Outro Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	4. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to overthink this, but god dammit, he's making it hard. If I never have to see Jinae again, it'll be too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! It was a combination of hectic things in my life, my voice not feeling well, and this chapter being long and very sound effect intensive. But it was very fun to do (as usual) and I hope you all like how it turned out. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambience, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

**CHAPTER 4: MAD WORLD  
**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/74rqeo3qcr76h0v/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+4-Mad+World.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/74rqeo3qcr76h0v/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+4-Mad+World.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/XyTJ-DQwba/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_4-Mad_Wo.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e16a5rjlj4uxb3d/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+4.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e16a5rjlj4uxb3d/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+4.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/b1S82WGeba/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_4.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 4 Length: 00:56:26  
_

_Chapter 4 Size: 77.5MB  
_

| 

Chapter 4 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jxd7cgbxyngmn3i/Chapter+4+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/w5vqIVLVce/Chapter_4_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2331217)

 

 

(PSA because of the size of the file that **first streaming link sounds a little grainy** , but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 

[Intro/Outro Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's okay to let go and forget for a while, but when I'm not distracted by work, my mind goes other places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm so sorry for the wait, I had a lot of things happening that prevented me from getting this chapter out sooner even though it's the shortest yet and pretty easy on the sound effects. But regardless, it's here now and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And oh man sexy stuff is really hard to narrate in a character voice. Like just narrating it, I can do. Dialogue for it? My *favorite*! But narrating in a character voice is so hard ha. But it's good to challenge myself. That's what this whole podfic is for me so I'm excited. (I can't fucking wait for chapter 8 btw)
> 
> Regardless, enjoy!!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambience, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

**CHAPTER 5: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zwye8763b68httk/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+5-The+Calm+Before+The+Storm.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zwye8763b68httk/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+5-The+Calm+Before+The+Storm.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/VBlYYKUcce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_5-The_Ca.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qc82t9yhsc5y92h/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+5.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qc82t9yhsc5y92h/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+5.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/f7ariwgyce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_5.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 5 Length: 00:50:27  
_

_Chapter 5 Size: 69.3MB  
_

| 

Chapter 5 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/alqdgzj42ststlq/Chapter+5+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Ms1xsdOQba/Chapter_5_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2335869)!

 

 

(PSA because of the size of the file that **first streaming link sounds a little grainy** , but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 

[Intro/Outro Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	6. Where Soul Meets Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My world is crashing down around me. I have to keep going, though, somehow. I'm a big boy, I'll make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we're officially at the halfway mark! Wow!! Thanks for sticking with me so long. It seems like I just started, ha. And now we begin the deep plunge into ruining everyone's feels. Perfect.
> 
> This chapter was SO much fun to record for. I love intensity - both action and emotional - so it was a blast. I actually started tearing up during 2 parts of this while acting it. I get swept up easily when Jean gets emotional. I hope it translates well to the listening experience~
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambience, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

**CHAPTER 6: WHERE SOUL MEETS BODY  
**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7vb19pih6a4kg76/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+6-Where+Soul+Meets+Body.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7vb19pih6a4kg76/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+6-Where+Soul+Meets+Body.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/lqk3RTaqce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_6-Where_.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9laa58hq6sclnc6/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+6.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9laa58hq6sclnc6/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+6.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/zJqD0sAIce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_6.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 6 Length: 01:02:38  
_

_Chapter 6 Size: 71.7 MB  
_

| 

Chapter 6 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cm5j2kj1kmm2axo/Chapter+6+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/6Sl_xWc7ce/Chapter_6_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2354705)

 

 

(PSA because of the size of the file that **first streaming link sounds a little grainy** , but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 

[Intro/Outro Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	7. Cross My Heart, Hope To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco, I'm sorry. I fucked things up again. What do I do? Marco...
> 
> Is it dark where you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is HELLA long but was so much fun to work on because it has so much stuff in it! So many different voices to do and such intense scenes!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> ***THERE IS A SOUND WARNING FOR THE SOUND EFFECTS VERSION - PLEASE CHECK BELOW FOR DETAILS***
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambience, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

**CHAPTER 7: CROSS MY HEART, HOPE TO DIE  
**

 

** THERE IS A SOUND WARNING FOR THE SOUND EFFECTS VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER** **

** **There are sound effects and editing that include loud, high-pitched speaker feedback-like sounds. If you think this may be uncomfortable or harmful to you in anyway, you might want to opt for the vocals only version for this chapter. Please watch out for yourselves**.**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8x5dgd3bbnw9h8x/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+7-Cross+My+Heart%2C+Hope+To+Die.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8x5dgd3bbnw9h8x/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+7-Cross+My+Heart%2C+Hope+To+Die.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/cMCDGHFmce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_7-Cross_.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ddnypk37d6tcdk3/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+7.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ddnypk37d6tcdk3/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+7.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/tpPW4wuIce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_7.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 7 Length: 01:27:11_

_Chapter 7 Size: 20.7 MB_

| 

Chapter 7 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hgnul9l7j67r92f/Chapter+7+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/gRo76c3Ice/Chapter_7_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2374941)[!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2266515)

(PSA because of the size of the file that first streaming link sounds a little grainy, but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 [Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	8. Misattribution of Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [There are storms  
> I must brave  
> There are things I must do  
> Things I must not do  
> ...  
> And I'll see you when you're older  
> When we're older.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooey was this chapter fun. I am equal parts embarrassed and shamelessly proud a certain *cough* scene in this chapter. It was just an overall fun chapter, lots of different things and atmospheres to act~ AA's writing in general is just chalked full of amazingly great stuff to voice act. 
> 
> *Warning*: this chapter includes VERY NSFW content, so unless you are in very open-minded company, I suggest you listen to this with headphones.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambiance, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel
> 
> ((P.S. I've had such an overwhelmingly positive response from people about this podfic and it's really incredible. Like such amazingly kind words and compliments about it. I really, really appreciate it. I picked up this fic as kind of a challenge to myself since it was outside my voice/acting comfort zone (which you can probably tell at the beginning *nervous wheeze*) but I really have had so much fun figuring out new ways of reading and putting this story into audio. I mean, it's hard to go wrong podficcing a fic as strong as this. AA's writing is an absolute joy to bring to life like this and I appreciate not only their permission and their amazingly kind support in this, but also everyone who listens to the podfic. Yeah, you guys are just great and I wanted to say thank you. 
> 
> Ok I'll stop rambling and let you go listen and break your hearts again. <3 -Zoe))

**CHAPTER 8: MISATTRIBUTION OF AROUSAL  
**

 

((Casual reminder, this chapter is hELLA NSFW so headphones are heavily advised.))

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s9urrew9zk596pr/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_8-Misattribution_of_Arousal.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s9urrew9zk596pr/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_8-Misattribution_of_Arousal.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/k9kRgBDLce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_8-Misatt.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f0fsckpfgenlw5y/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+8.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f0fsckpfgenlw5y/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+8.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/CUZD7eQcce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_8.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 8 Length: 01:05:00 (EVEN MINUTE ON THE DOT FUCK YEA)  
_

_Chapter 8 Size: 89.3 MB_

| 

Chapter 8 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7pc1owsa117bn7k/Chapter+8+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/gRnI0m7aba/Chapter_8_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2392802)

(PSA because of the size of the file that first streaming link sounds a little grainy, but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 [Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	9. Hymns For The Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's unexpected every step of the way, but I have to move forward. I can't sink into the darkness. I'll find a way to you, Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the past, this podfic is definitely stepping outside my comfort zone but I definitely feel I'm improving with each chapter and it's so exciting because everything is so intense! I just love recording for GS because the energy level is so high and I get to do such emotional reading. It's really fun cause I get to challenge myself.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambiance, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

**CHAPTER 9: HYMNS FOR THE DAMNED  
**

 

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kngrr5c92r9am2j/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+9-Hymns+For+The+Damned.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?kngrr5c92r9am2j)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/NCvco2Mvce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_9-Hymns_.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Listen with Streaming: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9hf4hum8jiiynyy/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+9.mp3)

Download Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?9hf4hum8jiiynyy)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/01LHrQEwce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_9.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 9 Length: 01:03:18  
_

_Chapter 9 Size: 86.9 MB_

| 

Chapter 9 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sk0a7pdn62kltom/Chapter+9+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Ybkt_p7Xba/Chapter_9_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2442198)

(PSA because of the size of the file that first streaming link sounds a little grainy, but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 [Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	10. I Pray To You My Soul To Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever it takes to get you away from this, Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh this took a little longer than anticipated because of the sound effects. Why did I think this needed like 15 separate tracks? I have no idea *lays down*  
> But yeah this chapter has some seriously creepy shit in it if you weren't already aware. Just know that if you get freaked out by audio stuff easily.  
> (And I think Melinoë's lines were one of my favorite parts of this chapter if you couldn't tell~)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambiance, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like~
> 
> I will be posting chapters as they are completed, but once I have finished recording the whole fic it will be consolidated into a single file for those of you who would like it in that format.
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

**CHAPTER 10: I PRAY TO YOU MY SOUL TO KEEP  
**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sx6m0e408freutn/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+10-I+Pray+To+You+My+Soul+To+Keep.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/uuukiSAZba/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_10-I_Pra.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/smis6cr6dn312tm/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+10.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/bTSnKLBkce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_10.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 10 Length: 01:16:53  
_

_Chapter 10 Size: 98.8 MB_

| 

Chapter 10 Bloopers:

Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6cccwub281cf8y1/Chapter+10+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/dUy74gxFba/Chapter_10_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work found [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/2694991)

(PSA because of the size of the file that first streaming link sounds a little grainy, but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 

 [Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	11. The Boy With The Broken Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never forget the choices you make.
> 
> I'll never forget you, Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting both chapter 11 and chapter 12 at the same time because 12 is a short epilogue.  
> Which means the podfic is complete. I'll be adding links to the first chapter page to a full, compiled audiobook file for GS, and a link to a all the individual chapters if you'd like that as well.  
> I can't thank you all enough for your support and your comments throughout this amazing process. It has been incredible. I've learned so much, I've grown so much, I just...This fic has a deep, permanent home in my heart. Thanks for letting me share it with you.
> 
> Music used in this chapter includes:  
> -"Someday You Will Be Loved" by Death Cab for Cutie (mostly just to hurt AA really badly)  
> -"Please please please let me get what I want" by The Smiths  
> -"Come Fly With Me" by Frank Sinatra  
> -"All Will Be Well" by The Gabe Dixon Band  
> -"What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong
> 
> Continuing Reminders:  
> There are two versions of each chapter: one including ambiance, sound editing, and sound effects and one with only vocals ((and maybe some effect added to like phone calls and such)) for those who find the other sounds distracting or otherwise take away from their listening. This way you can enjoy the audio whichever way you'd like
> 
> Intro/Outro Music is "Black" by Kari Kimmel

  


**CHAPTER 11: THE BOY WITH THE BROKEN HALO  
**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jauflo9kl743757/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+11-The+Boy+With+The+Broken+Halo.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/u3vinRwJce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_11-The_B.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ab2y565d13qnrp/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+11.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/LhYilY2sce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_11.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 11 Length: 01:15:45  
_

_Chapter 11 Size: 93.8 MB_

| 

Chapter 11 Bloopers: (they're super short)  


Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h5dga543tu31jpz/Chapter+11+Blooper+Reel.mp3)

Alternative link [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/3_AiOOg6ba/Chapter_11_Blooper_Reel.html)  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/3000406)

(PSA because of the size of the file that first streaming link sounds a little grainy, but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 [Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is on Ch. 12's page and links to download a full audiobook file and all 12 separate chapters will be on Ch. 1's page.  
> Thank you so, so much for listening.
> 
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


	12. Epilogue: Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the ch. 11 notes, I'll be adding links to the first chapter page containing a full audiobook file for GS, and a link all the individual chapters if you'd like those as well.
> 
> Thank you guys so, so much. <3

  


**CHAPTER 12: WELCOME HOME  
**

FULL SOUND EFFECTS:

Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wwo1pewdlnmb9lh/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+12-%28Epilogue%29+Welcome+Home.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/aRo7vvtfce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_12-_Epil.html)

 

| 

VOCALS ONLY:

Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g9jr5j5vp5u6w4j/Ghost+Story+-+Chapter+12.mp3)

Alternative Streaming/Download: [here](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/wFr585cpce/Ghost_Story_-_Chapter_12.html)

   
  
---|---  
  
_Chapter 12 Length: 00:15:39  
_

_Chapter 12 Size: 22 MB_

| 

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR DOWNLOADS, YOUR COMMENTS, YOUR LOVE.**

**< 3**  
  
 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124478/chapters/3010666)

(PSA because of the size of the file that first streaming link sounds a little grainy, but the downloads should be really clear. The second streaming is better I think. Just a friendly FYI :D)

 

 [Music Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQes2Bh9A3w)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to download a full audiobook file and all 12 separate chapters will be added Ch. 1's page.  
> Thank you so, so much for listening.
> 
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
